No turning back
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: EC. Tag to Smoke gets in your CSI's


Title: No turning back  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: EC  
Spoilers: Smoke gets in your CSI's  
Summary: Eric takes Calleigh on a quiet dinner after she's released from the hospital  
Author's notes: I haven't written any CSI:Miami fic in a long time but was inspired by SGIYC and I couldn't resist adding my own tag to it. :) I have't watched any  
episodes since....I'm behind on my tv watching :) This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Calleigh Duquesne leaned back on the dark blue blanket as she soaked up the last of the sun's warmth before it set for the day. Her bare toes dug into the sand.  
If she could forget why she had been off for the past two weeks she might be able to enjoy this afternoon.

The last before she returned to work.  
She was anxious to get back.  
Get back to her routine.  
To get back to what she knew.

After the fire things had turned upside down.  
Or brought it into focus depending on the perspective.

"There's a piece of chicken left if you want it."Eric Delko offered quietly from his position next to Calleigh.

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled at her friend as she placed one hand on her stomach. "Thank you, Eric, but no….I'm stuffed. This was wonderful, thank you."

Eric returned her smile as he began packing the food away in the wicker basket. For her last day off Eric had taken her to one of his favorite spots. A rarity in the greater Miami area….an untouched strip of beach just south of the city….a small cove. He'd discovered it while on a diving trip one day.

He came here when the real world got to be too much.  
Today however it'd seemed only natural to share it with Calleigh.  
Their relationship had evolved to the next level over the past few weeks even though neither had admitted it out loud.  
Neither knowing exactly where to go from here but knowing they couldn't go back.

Eric knew one thing for certain.  
He couldn't imagine his life without her.  
He'd almost had to endure what he couldn't imagine.  
She'd almost been taken from him.

Too damn close.

He could still feel her in his arms as she struggled for air.

Eric had never felt more helpless.

The woman who had come to mean everything to him had been dying in his arms and he couldn't do a damn thing.  
Nothing but pray.

Eric shook his head grimly as he closed the basket and pushed it aside. He sat on the edge of the blanket watching as Calleigh shut her eyes once more; supporting her weight with her elbows.  
Eric's breathe caught in his throat as the setting sun's colorful rays washed across Calleigh.  
It took everything in him not to kiss her.

Coward.  
That's what he was pure and simple.  
A chance at happiness was in front of him and he just couldn't reach out and grab it.  
No matter how much he wanted too.

Her friendship meant that much.  
If he kissed her it'd acknowledge what had changed.  
If he took that step there was no going back.

Eric turned and looked out at the waves.

They hadn't even talked about it.  
Not really.  
They'd pretty much talked about everything else since she'd been released from the hospital.

He'd wanted too.  
It'd felt like the proverbial elephant in the center of the room.  
But he'd still been getting over the fear of nearly losing her that he hadn't wanted to add anything else to the emotional list.

He still remembered every sound of that ER.  
Every word from Alexx.

Most of all had been the suffocating fear that had overwhelmed Eric while he stood there.

Helpless.  
She'd been dying.  
Slipping away from him and everything he felt for her had become crystal clear.

He loved her.

Eric had never paid much attention to the old saying 'love with your heart and soul'.  
But at that moment in the ER that was exactly what he felt.  
He never felt the intensity before….the depth.

He would've traded places with her in a second if given the chance.

But he hadn't been.

So he'd been forced to do nothing but watch.  
Watch as she fought to live.

She'd looked so fragile and small in that hospital bed.  
Which had scared Eric more than anything.  
Fragile was never a word he thought he'd apply to Calleigh.

"You're quiet tonight."Calleigh commented softly as she moved into a sitting position.

Eric smiled as he turned to face her. "Was just thinking."

Calleigh had a pretty good idea what had been occupying his thoughts since hers had been on the same path.

"That can be dangerous."Calleigh joked as she lightly trailed a finger along Eric's right arm.

Eric felt a shiver run through him at her touch. He met her beautiful green gaze and knew they couldn't go back to work tomorrow without talking.  
Somebody had to open the door…..everything had a risk….

Eric gently took her hand in his never looking away from her beautiful face.

"Cal…."His voice faltered and Eric cleared his throat before trying again. "I just want you to know that you mean the world to me….I know we've changed….nearly losing you scared the hell out of me…I…."

Calleigh didn't remember moving but suddenly she was kissing Eric. Trying to convey through the kiss what he meant to her and to save him from trying to put into words what had changed.

The kiss was just what she had always thought it would be.

Electric.  
Electric and pure.

Eric lowered her down onto the blanket and settled her into his arms. He broke the kiss once the need for oxygen won out.

He drew a line of kisses down Calleigh's neck ending at her collarbone and working his way back up.

Calleigh tightened her hand on the back of his neck inhaling his scent.  
Cologne, and salt air.

"God, Calleigh I love you."Eric whispered into her neck as he nuzzled her.

There it was out.  
The elephant was visible.  
Pink and all.

Eric tensed waiting for her response. He hadn't meant to just blurt it.  
Now though he was glad he'd at least finally found the courage to form the words.

Calleigh slid her hand from his neck to his back. She knew his declaration wasn't a heat of the moment one. That he meant it with every fiber of his being.

"I love you too, Eric."Calleigh whispered as he brought his head up to meet her gaze.

"I don't want to lose us."Eric stated softly as he tenderly caressed her cheek.

Calleigh smiled as she shook her head. "I don't want to either. We'll figure it out…..Eric….in the hospital….I knew you were there."

Eric caught her hand in his. "You did?"

Calleigh nodded. "I knew no matter what you'd never leave."

Eric cupped her face in his hands. "I won't."

Calleigh melted back into Eric's arms as he kissed her once more. She felt a warmth wash over her…..she'd never felt more loved or at peace in her life.  
As coherent thought left her Calleigh decided that maybe just maybe having things turned upside down wasn't such a bad thing after all.

end


End file.
